protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Tong
Rádio Sermonettes ;Hakim Bey :Os mandarins obtêm seu poder da lei; :o povo, das sociedades secretas. :Provérbio chinês No inverno passado li um livro sobre as tongs Chinesas''Primitive Revolutionaries of China: A Study of Secret Societies in the Late Nineteenth Century'', Fei-Ling Davis; Honolulu, 1971-77. Em português, o título seria Primitivos revolucionários na China; Um estudo das sociedades secretas de fins do século XIX. - talvez o primeiro nunca escrito por alguém que não era um agente do Serviço Secreto britânico! – (de resto, ela era uma socialista chinesa que morreu jovem – este foi seu único livro) – e pela primeira vez me dei conta do porquê de sempre ter me atraído a Tong; não somente pelo romantismo, a elegante decoração decadente chinesa, como assim era, porém também pela forma, a estrutura, a própria essência da coisa. Algum tempo depois em uma excelente entrevista com William Burroughs na revista ''Homocore descobri que ele também acabou fascinado pelas tongs e sugeria esta forma como um perfeito modo de organização para os maricasAo traduzir assim “''queer''” somente se pretende manter a maior fidelidade ao sentido da palavra original; nada de homofobia., especial neste tempo presente de histeria e moralismo esmerdiados. Estou de acordo, e estenderia a recomendação a todos os grupos marginais, especialmente aqueles cujo desfrute implica ilegalismo (fumadores, heréticos do sexo, insurrecionalistas) ou excentricidade extrema (nudistas, pagãos, artistas da pós-vanguarda, etc., etc.). right|200px Uma tong pode talvez ser definida como uma sociedade de benefício mútuo para pessoas com um interesse comum que é ilegal ou perigosamente marginal – daí é necessário segredo. Muitas Tongs Chinesas existiam em torno de redes de contrabando e da sonegação de impostos, ou do autocontrole clandestino de certos ofícios (em oposição ao controle do Estado), ou finalidades políticas insurrecionais ou religiosas (a derrubada dos Manchu''Os Manchu (manju em Manchu, pinyin: mǎn) são um grupo étnico que teve origem no nordeste da Manchúria. Eles conquistaram a dinastia Ming no século 17 e fundaram a dinastia Qing, que governou a China até 1911. Hoje, os Manchus foram em grande parte assimilados pelos Chineses Han que os rodeavam e a língua manchu encontra-se quase extinta. Eles formam um dos 56 grupos étnicos oficialmente reconhecidos pela República Popular da China., por exemplo – várias tongs colaboraram com os anarquistas na Revolução de 1911). Uma finalidade comum das tongs era recolher e inverter as cotas de pertinência e iniciação nos fundos de seguros para os indigentes, os desempregados, as viúvas e órfãos de membros falecidos, gastos de funerais, etc. Em uma era como a nossa, na qual os pobres estão presos entre a cancerígena ''Escila da indústria de seguros e o rápido desaparecimento Caríbdis dos serviços de bem-estar e da saúde pública, esta possibilidade da Sociedade secreta bem poderia recuperar seu atrativo. ( As lojas maçônicas estavam organizadas sobre esta base, assim como os primeiros sindicatos ilegais e as “ordens cavalariças”As primeiras organizações obreiras aparecidas em EEUU na segunda metade do século XIX tinham nomes como “Ordem dos cavaleiros do trabalho”, Daí esta referência. para trabalhadores e artesãos). Outro potencial universal destas sociedades era supostamente a convivialidade''Convivência e companheirismo alegre, bom humor, segundo Ivan Illich. Ver o capítulo sobre zonas permanentes de autonomia., especialmente os banquetes, porém, inclusive, este passatempo aparentemente inócuo pode adquirir implicações insurrecionais. Nas várias revoluções francesas, por exemplo, os clubes gastronômicos assumiram freqüentemente o papel de organizações radicais quando todas as demais formas de reunião pública estavam proibidas. Recentemente falei sobre as tongs com “P.M.”, autor de Bolo'Bolo. Eu argumentava que as sociedades secretas são novamente uma possibilidade para os grupos que buscam autonomia e realização individual. Ele não estava de acordo, mas não (como eu esperava) pelas conotações “elitistas” do secretismo. Ele acredita que tais formas organizativas funcionam melhor em grupos solidamente ligados, com fortes laços econômicos, étnicos/regionais ou religiosos – condições que não existem (ou existem somente embrionicamente) na cena marginal de hoje. Ele propõe na mudança o estabelecimento de centros de Bairros multifuncionais, com os gastos compartilhados por vários grupos de interesses específicos e empresas de pequena escala (artesão, cafés, espaços para atuações, etc.). Este tipo de grandes centros requer status oficial (reconhecimento pelo Estado), mas, obviamente, se convertem em focos para toda classe de atividades não oficiais – mercados negros, organização temporal para o “protesto” ou a ação insurrecional, “ócio” incontrolado e convívio não monitorado, etc. Em resposta à crítica de “P.M.”, não abandonei e sim modifiquei meu conceito do que poderia ser uma tong moderna. A estrutura intensamente hierárquica da tong tradicional obviamente não funcionaria, ainda que algumas das formas poderiam ser mantidas e usadas do mesmo modo que os títulos e honras são usados em nossas “religiões livres” (ou religiões “raras”, religiões “de brincadeira”, cultos anarco-neo-pagãos, etc.). A organização não hierárquica nos atrai, mas também o ritual, o incenso, a prazerosa grandiloqüência das ordens ocultas – poderia chamá-la “Estética da tong” – sendo assim, por que não poderíamos também ter nosso bolo e comê-lo? – (especialmente se é ''majoun marroquino ou baba au absinthe – algo um pouco proibido!). Entre outras coisas, a tong deveria ser uma obra de arte. A estrita regra tradicional do segredo também necessita de modificação. Hoje em dia qualquer coisa que evite o olhar idiota da publicidade já é virtualmente secreta. A maioria da população moderna parece ser incapaz de acreditar na realidade de algo que nunca viu na televisão, portanto, escapar de ser televisionado é ser já quase-invisível. Mais ainda, o que é visto através da mediação dos meios se tornam, de certo modo, irreal, e uma linha de pensamento que vai de Nietzsche à Benjamin, Bataille, Barthes, Foucault e Baudrillard). Pelo contrário, talvez aquele que não é visto conserva sua realidade, seu enraizamento na vida cotidiana e, portanto, na possibilidade do maravilhoso. Assim, a moderna Tong não pode ser elitista – mas não tem razão para que não seja seletiva. Muitas organizações não autoritárias fundam-se no duvidoso princípio da militância aberta, o que freqüentemente leva a uma preponderância e otários, patetas, estraga-prazeres, neuróticos, reclamões e espiões da polícia. Se uma Tong se organiza ao redor de um interesse específico (especialmente um interesse ilegal ou arriscado ou marginal) certamente tem o direito de comporta-se de acordo com o princípio do “grupo de afinidades”. Se o segredo significa (a) evitar a publicidade e (b) vetar possíveis membros, a “sociedade secreta” apenas pode ser acusada de violar os princípios anarquistas. De resto, tais sociedades possuem uma história larga e honorável no movimento antiautoritário desde o sonho de Proudhon de reanimar a Santa VehmFaz referência a Vehmgerich, “espécie de tribunal secreto que exerceu grande poder na Westfalia do fim do século XII até meados do século XVI”, a definição é do Oxford English Dictionary. como uma espécie de “Justiça do Povo”, e os vários projetos de Bakunin, os “''errantes''” de Durruti. Não deveremos permitir que os historiadores marxistas nos convençam de que tais recursos são “primitivos” e foram deixados para atrás pela “História”. Considerar a “História” é um absoluto é no mínimo uma premissa duvidosa. Não estamos interessados num retorno ao primitivo, e sim um retorno DO primitivo, posto que, o primitivo é o reprimido. Nos velhos dias as sociedades secretas apareciam em tempos e lugares proibidos pelo Estado, isto é, onde e quando a população é mantida isolada pela lei. No nosso tempo, a população, usualmente, não é isolada pela lei senão pela mediação e alienaçãoVer o capítulo 1, “Imediatismo”. O segredo, portanto, torna-se uma negação da mediação, enquanto isso, o convívio passa de objeto secundário a objeto primário da “sociedade secreta”. Simplesmente encontrar-se cara-a-cara é já uma ação contra as forças que nos oprimem com o isolamento, com a solidão, com o transe dos meios. Em uma sociedade que impõe uma esquizóide separação entre Trabalho e Ócio, todos experimentamos a trivialização de nosso “tempo livre”, tempo que não está organizado nem como trabalho nem como ócio. (“Vocação” significou uma vez, tempo “vazio”, agora significa tempo que é organizado e preenchido pela indústria do ócio. A finalidade “secreta” do convívio na sociedade secreta se converte então na auto-estruturação e auto-valorização do tempo livre. A maioria das festas estão dedicadas somente a música alta e a demasiada bebida, não porque as desfrutemos , e sim, porque o Império do Trabalho nos imbui o sentimento de que o tempo vazio é tempo perdido. A idéia de dedicar uma festa a, digamos, fazer uma colcha ou cantar juntos madrigais, parece desesperadamente defasada. Porém, o Tong moderno encontrará a necessária e desfrutável vez de recuperar o tempo livre do mundo da mercadoria e dedicá-lo a criação compartida, o jogarNo original se fazer um jogo com os vários significados do verbo “play”, que significa “jogar”, mas também “tocar” (um instrumento) ou “interpretar” (uma obra de teatro)... Isto mesmo se dará em outros lugares do texto.. Conheço várias sociedades já organizadas segundo estas linhas, mas certamente não vou me foder com o segredo delas discutido-as em letra impressa. Tem pessoas que não necessitam de quinze segundos no Telejornal da noite para dar validez a sua existência. Desde logo, a imprensa e o rádio marginais (os únicos meios em que aparecerão estes sermõezinhos) são de todas as formas praticamente invisíveis – certamente bastante opacos às vistas do Controle. Contudo, tem-se aqui o princípio do assunto: os segredos deveriam ser respeitados. Nem tudo no mundo é necessário ser de conhecimento de todos! Do que mais é preciso – e o que mais se necessita no século XX – é de tato. Desejamos substituir a epistemologia democrática com “epistemologia dadá” (Paul Feyerabend). Ou se está no ônibus ou não se está no ônibus. Alguns chamaram isto de uma atitude elitista, mas não é – ao menos no sentido que C. Wright Mills dá a palavra: isto é, um pequeno grupo que exercita poder sobre os não-membros para seu próprio engrandecimento. O Imediatismo não tem nada a ver com relações de poder, - não deseja ser governado nem governar. A tong contemporânea, portanto, não acha prazer na degeneração das instituições em conspirações. Quer poder para seus próprios objetivos de mutualidade. É uma associação livre de indivíduos que se elegeram mutuamente como os sujeitos da generosidade do grupo, sua “expressividade” (por usar um termo sufi). Se isto resulta ser algum tipo de “elitismo”, então que assim seja. Se o Imediatismo começa com grupos de amigos tentando não somente superar o alistamento senão também melhorar mutuamente suas vidas, logo irão querer tomar uma forma mais complexa: núcleo de aliados mutuamente eleitos, trabalhando (jogando) para ocupar mais e mais o tempo fora de todo controle e estrutura mediada. Então, irá querer converter-se em uma rede horizontal de tais grupos autônomos; depois, em uma “tendência”; logo, em um “movimento”; e então, em uma rede cinética de zonas autônomas temporárias. Finalmente, esforçar-se-á para converter-se no núcleo de uma nova sociedade, nascendo de dentro da velha sociedade corrompida que se quebrará. Para todos esses propósitos a sociedade secreta promete proporcionar um marco útil de clandestinidade protetora – um manto de invisibilidade que só caíra no caso de um confronto final com a Babilônia da Mediação... Preparem-se para as Guerras das Tong! :Tradução: Danilo (nilo_ornelas@yahoo.com.br) e Erahsto (erahsto@yahoo.com.br) :Revisão: AltDelCtrl Categoria:Rádio Sermonettes, de Hakim Bey